


How We Became Family

by DITRJay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta phichit, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DITRJay/pseuds/DITRJay
Summary: Yuri finds himself both metaphorically and literally dragged to a new life, though its not much different from the one he already has.OrWhere Momma Yuuri comes out and he and Viktor take care of Yuri in place of his family.





	How We Became Family

He was on the podium. He had won. It might not have been first, but he had still won a medal none the less. If he was being completely honest, he was glad the little omega had won. Few may have noticed it, but to him it was obvious he felt he had shoes to fill. It was completely reasonable. With Viktor having been out of the picture for this past season, the young ice tiger of Russia was expected to be just as great, especially having won gold in his last year in the junior division. While Yuuri did know and believe he could do it, he couldn't help but feel that those were high expectations. Viktor was 12 years his senior. That meant 12 years more to practice. 12 years more of being on the ice. 12 years more of just living. But none the less, the young boy had done it. Yuuri was proud. Beyond that actually. Despite the bumpy start, he really cared for him. Even if he was only nine years older, he felt a sort of protectiveness over him. Though that could have just been because of his omega nature, but he'd like to think otherwise. 

Despite all of Yuri's shortcomings with his personality, Yuuri had come to see him grow. It created a sort of fondness that hours spent training, talking- more yelling on Yuri's part-, and eating together that wouldn't have been there elsewise. So when he had ran into the boy- well it was more of the boy found him- after the ceremony, he couldn't help but sense a sadness coming from him.

"Yurio? What's wrong?" It was quiet for a minute. The question taking its time to be fully heard.

"My Ded is going to a retirement home."

"Your grandfather? Isn't he taking care of you?"

"Yeah, but he says that it's getting hard to keep up with me. Plus he needs help and I'm training all day so I can't be there."

"So do you have anywhere to stay? What about your parents?"

"No, my parents aren't ever around. They don't really care about me. They signed me over to my Ded years ago." This was the moment where Yuuri's rational mind went blank, his instincts kicking in. He grabbed the young omega dragging him to his mate.

Now let it be known, that he and Viktor were fairly new mates. Only a few months in. They barely had had time to talk about moving in together just after the competition so adding a kid into the mix, even if he technically was old enough to take care of himself, might have been rushing it. But, at this point in time, all that mattered was the boy's safety.

As Yuuri dragged the boy through the crowd, heads began to turn. The closer they got to Viktor, the more Yuuri's scent grew. It wasn't your typical scent either. It was demanding and protective. A dam protecting their pup. And when you really thought about it, it was kind of true. Minus that fact that Yuuri hadn't actually made a nest to scent mark him in. But that was besides the point. Anyone even slightly close to the two when they were together could easily see how he tended to dote on him. Even if he was often turned down or pushed away, it never stopped him from worrying.

The moment the two had reached Viktor, Yuuri's scent was on overdrive. No one dared draw near and those close backed away. So as Yuuri stood infront of Viktor clutching on to Yuri's hand, Christophe who had been talking with Viktor, couldn't help but back away.

"Yuuri, is everything alright?" The hesitation in Viktor's voice was evident. Viktor glanced to Yuri then back to his mate, worry drawn on his face.

A quick 'follow' was all that was said. Before there was even a chance to speak, Yuuri was dragging them both down the few blocks to Viktor's house.

Once inside Yuuri pushed them both onto the coach giving them a look that dared them to move. Once he was sure that neither would, he was off again. Rummaging around the house gathering blankets and pillows, a few of Viktor's and his own clothes thrown into the mix.

After about half an hour of arranging them in some sort of order in the den, he stood up pulled the younger omega into the nest he had made and sat there. Not moving, not saying a word. He just sat. Neither of the Russian's were stupid enough to move from where they were. It may have taken a second to click, a little longer for Yuri, but it still hit its mark. Yuuri had planned to make him his pup.

If it was any other day, Yuri might have made a fit. Might have stormed away no matter the conciquences. Today though, today was not that day. He had to admit, he really didn't mind the thought of having an actual dam and sire. Actual parents to take care of him. Hesitantly, he looked up at Yuuri who had seemed to have calm down, then to Viktor whose usually easy to read face was blank and untelling.

"Yuuri?" Viktor's tone was strong and demanding.

"Yes Viktor?" Yuuri's tone was relaxed and unwavering.

"We need to talk," And with that Viktor was up and out of the room. Yuuri was up right after him, but before he completely left the room, he turned and gave him a reassuring smile. With that he left the young omega.

The only words Yuri could use to describe how he felt were warm and safe.


End file.
